nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Allowing Ayernam to upload Battle of the Week videos to the wiki
Ayernam is a user who has been helping the Nitrome Wiki as much as I have. Anyway, he started up a Nitrome Wiki account on Youtube, and every week on Sunday, he uploads a video detailing this week's Battle of the Week. Anyway, what he is doing is entertaining and good, and he is abiding by the rules. However, as he is embedding them using the and tags, as soon as one accesses his blog post, they are greeted by an enormous lag, as all the videos have to load. Now, although our policy states that you can only upload Nitrome-related video (and not fan fiction), I would like to ask if just these videos could be allowed to be upload to the wiki, as, although falling under fanart (fanart in a video way - and yes, that is confusing), what Ayernam is doing is for the help of the wiki. -- 23:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. The rule should only be a guideline, as exceptions in cases like this are ok. 15:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) All that needs to be considered is where the video is being used. The rule isn't that non-Nitrome videos aren't allowed, it's that personal videos aren't allowed. If Ayernam uploads the videos for use on the main page, it would be for appropriate use of Battle of the Week, which is a community setting. Therefore, it would be all right. But if it's only for use on his blog post, then no I wouldn't allow it. 05:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree. If the only reason I were to upload my videos on the wiki was because my blog post was laggy, then I don't think I would. That's why I placed a link to the BotW playlist in my last update on the blog post. However, I think it would be cool if the video could be placed below the characters who are battling on the main page. That would provide a better reason to upload the videos, as RSK stated. -- 15:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Eyernam, but your videos are quite boring. And the same music in each video annoys me. And Eyernam isn't Nitrome Wiki! Sabkv (talk) 16:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry Sabkv, but your vote is not valid. You are here to say that Ayernam's videos "are boring". Although you may think they are boring, that isn't a valid reason to oppose him. I'm sorry, but the vote I'm replying to won't affect the outcome of this forum post, as it is about the quality of the video and not about whether it should be displayed on the Nitrome Wiki. -- 18:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::@Sabkv - Sorry that you didn't like the videos. I was actually thinking about putting in different music tracks while each battle member was being presented (it would be the music from the game that they are from). However, it would take a while to record and transfer the music each time, so I never really did it. If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave them as a comment on this blog post. -- 19:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Good idea about adding different music! :D Also, how about to add a small description about each fighter? ::::Well, that's what the wiki articles are for! (After all, the idea is to promote the Nitrome Wiki.) Also, most of the characters or enemies are pretty much easy to understand just by looking at them and reading their name. -- 19:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree to this, and also to use different tracks for the videos. 21:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Request for closure? Two months and no more replies. Technically, if we close it it will be in favor, because Support for this idea over rules the oppose (including my own ). 16:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :It's going to close in favour just because there's more "support" than "oppose"? I don't think so. There's still a YouTube parser function that Ayernam can use to make his videos show without uploading them to the wiki. He can use that. Alternatively, if he puts the videos on the main page (which I think is a fine idea, since the purpose of the videos is to promote BoTW), then it is completely fine to have them on his blog post with the video embed tool. 21:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I actually discontinued the BotW video series for a few reasons, so this forum is kind of irrelevant now. -- 00:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't know. 00:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC)